


Babies are More Tedious Than What we Bargained For

by Ultranimallover33



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, mlss2k20, my gift for emdoddles!! I hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultranimallover33/pseuds/Ultranimallover33
Summary: Everything had been normal for a while: Alya and Nino were married and had an adorable little kid, and Marinette and Adrien were ALSO married and were, admittedly, baby hungry after seeing their best friends' baby. However, when Hawkmoth suddenly attacks again, they all soon discover how strange it can really be to be a miraculous holder with a baby, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Babies are More Tedious Than What we Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> My secret santa gift for emdoddles on tumblr <33 hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also funny fact: the original title of this fic before I could come up with anything better was "a heckin BABEY"

Paris was always so wonderfully pleasant this time of year.

Most people would disagree, since during the wintertime, it was unbearably cold to them. But to Marinette? Cold meant bundling up in soft blankets, drinking delicious hot chocolate, and of course, cuddling with her wonderful husband.

Though, right now, she had other things plaguing her mind.

Marinette was sitting at her desk, deep in thought as she repeatedly tapped the pencil in her hand against the surface. She hadn't even noticed her husband returning home from work, and what snapped her out of her stupor was when he gently kissed the top of her head.

"Oh! I didn't even realize you came in," she said bashfully. Adrien just gave her a warm smile before quirking an eyebrow.

"Alright, what's eating you?" he asked as he scanned her up and down. "You look adorable but your hair's in a messy bun. Not to mention you've got a pencil behind both ears, in your mouth, AND in your hand." He knew her too well, even if she was...obvious.

Marinette's face started growing red. "O-oh I uh, I've just been...thinking..."

His quizzical look never faltered, if not grew even more intense as he pressed her on, "About...?"

"I...I...!" She took a comically deep breath. "I WANT TO HAVE A BABY LIKE ALYA AND NINO DO."

Adrien blinked. Marinette blinked.

"You..you want a baby?"

Marinette's mouth snapped shut and she nodded eccentrically.

As Adrien gawked, Marinette prepared herself for the worst, whether it be him denying because he didn't want one or because he wasn't ready or...

She yelped when Adrien gleefully scooped her up in the air with a bright laugh. "Marinette, that's wonderful!"

His hug was so tight but it was wondrous. Marinette blinked down in surprise at him. "It...really?" She didn't think she'd ever seen his grin as big as it was at this moment.

"Yes!" The kiss he gave her lips was sloppy, short and excited, and it sent every one of his emotions through his wife's veins. He set her down, but not before he twirled her around again, their delighted laughter filling the air. "I know we've talked about it briefly before but neither of us were ready...but I think we are now."

Marinette grinned at him, agreeing, "I think so, too."

They leaned in for another kiss when a loud, boisterous noise from outside interrupted. They were completely jarred, immediately running to the window to see what on earth had happened.

In unison they dashed over to the window.

"Oh dear..."

* * *

"Hot coco's done!"

Nino walked up to his wife, who help their baby in her arms. Little Zoe giggled at her papa when he leaned down to give her chin a tickle.

"It smells fabulous, babe," Alya complimented before reaching her head forward to give Nino's forehead a kiss as he played with Zoe.

The ground suddenly shook, and Alya and Nino both gasped. She handed the baby to the DJ after he set down the coco and peeked through the blinds to see what was going on. Her face blanched.

"...What is it?" Nino asked as Zoe babbled in his arms, completely carefree as she played with the headphones around his neck.

"I don't know, but it's something bad. Maybe an akuma, maybe some strange magic force, maybe something worse."

They both glanced at their kwamis, who shrugged.

Nino was in shock, yet still groaned. "An _akuma_? We haven't even heard from Hawkmoth in years! Why _now_?"

Alya backed away from the window, clearly distressed. "I don't know, but we need to help."

"Alya, we have a _baby_."

"One of us needs to go and see what's going on, then," Alya replied as she gently gave her fingers to Zoe, who grabbed them excitedly.

Nino first looked at his wife, then down at the baby in his arms. He was silent for a moment before saying, "You go. I'll watch over her."

Alya nodded and pecked her husband on the lips. "I'll let you know if we need any help."

"Please be safe, babe."

"I will." Rena Rouge was now standing where Alya was a moment ago, and she smiled encouragingly as she leaped out the window. Zoe cooed in awe as her mother, now a colorful superhero, zipped away.

"Don't worry, she'll keep her promise," Nino told his daughter, though he was mostly talking to himself. "She has to."

* * *

Carapace stood on the street in anxious anticipation. Rena had never contacted him, but judging by how long she was gone, he knew they were eventually going to need help.

Zoe was in his arms, sound asleep despite the loud noises of battle that surrounded every corner. This child was truly something else.

He hadn't had any time to get in touch with a babysitter, friend, or anyone of the sort, so he had to stick with putting a fake Rena mask on his child's face so no one would recognize her. It was a super cute mask that he absolutely would be gawking over if he wasn't so nervous about the fight.

Carapace's toe tapped as he heard Ladybug and Chat calling out in the distance, then cursed internally as he watched his wife fly across a few buildings.

Yeah, he really needed to help.

Carapace turned to the woman who was standing next to him, watching the fight in concern, and said, "HI do you like babies?"

He probably should've worded his sentence a bit better. The lady turned to him with wide and incredibly confused eyes. Rightfully so, but it was too late to go back now.

"Uh..yeah. I do," she replied. Judging by her weary eyes, it was obvious she'd already have run off if Carapace wasn't one of Paris' famed heroes.

"GREAT!" He gently shoved Zoe into her arms and took off, yelling all in one breath, "Watch her for me for a quick sec I'll be right back thank you!!"

* * *

The tedious battle had finally been conquered. It definitely wasn't CHALLENGING, per-say, but it was one of those times where everything just took _forever_. Rena had already given Carapace a scolding for practically throwing their child into a unknown lady's arms, but his defense was he was too anxious to think straight. However, when they finally landed on the street The green-clad superhero had dropped off Zoe, the lady was there and the baby...wasn't.

Carapace gawked at her. The lady also looked surprised so there was that, but she unfortunately wasn't getting out of the parents' rage.

"Where." He was going to say more but the lady interrupted with a panicked, "I DON'T KNOW SHE WAS HERE A SECOND AGO I SWEAR-"

"She was _what_?" Rena stepped in.

The woman proceeded to explain that she had been holding onto the baby for one moment (despite the extreme confusion at the suddenness of it all), and then she was simply...gone the next.

"You gave our baby. To a random stranger. And she LOST HER?" Carapace started backing up as Rena gripped her hair. "YOU GAVE OUR BABY TO A RANDOM STRANGER AND THEN SHE LOST HER!!" Her husband couldn't get away in time. Rena grabbed his shoulders and shook him viciously enough to cause him to go dizzy.

"I-wh-ah-eh-I-wh-"

The stranger pointed behind them, eyes wide as a kite (and luckily before Rena could do any more damage) and croaked, "Uhhh...what's that?"

Carapace and Rena Rouge looked behind them to see a floating Rena Rouge mask.

"Mama! Da!" A childish voice called out happily, and Carapace would've had a heart attack as the mask stepped closer if he didn't instantly recognize the voice.

"There's my girl!" Rena rushed forward and scooped the object in the air, which admittedly looked pretty odd. Zoe giggled as she materialized into view. The superhero turned back to her husband, whose eyes were wider than saucers. The random lady was also no where to be seen. "So...our child can turn invisible. Might be a good idea to let LB and CN know."

* * *

Ladybug sat atop the rooftop and sighed as the sun fell, sending the sky into an array of beautiful deep colors. Sunsets in Paris were something magical, especially in the winter when all the clouds gathered together to create combinations never seen before. 

Chat Noir landed beside her with a thump and gave her a delighted wink when she smiled up at him. He sat down next to her, fake stretching so he could casually slide his arm around her.

"I'm your wife, you dolt, you don't have to do that," she snickered at him.

Another pair of thumps sounded from behind them and they turned to see Rena and Carapace, with their still-masked baby in their arms.

"Sorry for the interruption, L," Rena said, smiling at her and Chat's extremely cheesy position.

"We've got some tubular news!" Carapace help Zoe out from underneath her arms, and she blew a raspberry at the pair of superheros. "Look at my child."

"That's great news but I think we knew about that already," Chat joked.

"But watch this!" Rena walked up to Zoe and said, "Can you show us your little trick, baby?"

Zoe laughed happily as she suddenly disappeared from view, leaving only the mask behind.

"WHOA now _that's_ new!"

"What on earth caused this?" Ladybug asked as she stared in awe.

Carapace said, "We're not entirely sure-"

"-But we think it has something to do with the fact we're both miraculous holders," Rena finished for him. She tickled the area below the mask and Zoe reappeared with more giggles.

Ladybug and Chat stared at each other. "Well. That's certainly...exciting!" Ladybug chided.

Rena inspected the both of them for a good moment. "You two are planning on having a kid, aren't you?"

They would certainly be surprised if they didn't know this was just how Alya was.

Ladybug sighed, defeated. "Yeah..."

"Well, I just wanna let you know that, despite how strange this is, I know Carapace and I will get through it." She grabbed her husband's hand and gave him a warm smile, which he returned.

Chat laughed at their cheesiness. "That's GROSSSS."

"Oh like you and lovebug aren't any better, cat boy!"

"We can tell you two dudes need to talk, though, so we'll give you some space," Carapace said with a wink. Then, he and Rena were off with a heartful goodbye.

Ladybug and Chat were silent for a long moment, finding themselves holding their hands together tightly.

She finally broke the silence with a, "...I still think we should do it."

Chat gave her hand a loving squeeze. "I think so, too."

They shared another sweet kiss as the sun finished setting, unsure of what was to come for their future, but they knew they'd be fine as long as they were together.


End file.
